Arranged Marriage
by ever afters
Summary: It was an arranged marriage. Therefore, there were supposedly no feelings involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, we're engaged. You know that right?" I asked the blonde git lounging lazily on one of the seats in the Gryffindor Common Room.<p>

Scorpius rolled his grey eyes as he plopped his feet on the coffee table. "We were just snogging, love. No bodily fluids below our torsos were exchanged."

"Do you know what engaged means, Malfoy?"

"Ofcourse. I'm not stupid."

I widened my eyes and gasped dramatically, "Really?"

"Honestly, Weasley."

"Can you please _at least_ pretend to be a decent fiancé?"

"We talked about this. We agreed not to snog nor shag anyone in public while we're stuck in this situation. I thought the broom cupboard was private!"

I exhaled in annoyance and slapped his feet off the table.

He was right. We did talk about this. Scorpius and I didn't like each other. So, we agreed that we were allowed to see other people as long as not many people knew. I didn't even know why I was acting this way. I knew Scorpius loved to play around and I didn't care, but seeing him grinding on some other bird made my stomach turn.

"I have needs, Weasley. I can't stay celibate forever," he continued.

"I know, I know. But you just can't keep snogging other witches, Malfoy. You can't get caught. If you do, what do you think will happen?"

"Our engagement will be cancelled."

Something painful tugged at my chest. "Malfoy, we can't let that happen. We'll disappoint our parents."

"Who cares what they think? They arranged this. Why don't they marry each other?"

I frowned. "Who cares? I care! If they catch you with another girl, the wizarding world will go crazy. I'll be humiliated."

"Then, you should get caught in one of the broom cupboards with a bloke."

"Why do you keep trying to break our engagement off?"

"Why do you keep trying to save this bloody engagement?" Scorpius countered.

I quickly looked away and muttered, "I'm not. We don't like each other, right?"

"Yes. We don't."

"We don't."

Scorpius stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and pecked me on the cheek, "That's it then. See you later, love."

**~ea~**

"Rosie, are you all right?"

"Yes, Al. Why?" I asked, as I helped myself to a spoonful of bacon and eggs in the Great Hall.

"Nothing. It's a cousin thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, Albus."

"Okay. Fine. Your eyes are all red and puffy."

I rubbed my eyes. "I couldn't sleep last night.." I mumbled apprehensively.

"Hey, love."

I stiffened, "Malfoy."

"What's wrong? Didn't you sleep well last night?" Scorpius asked anxiously, as he sat beside me.

I recoiled and inched away from him. "Actually, I didn't. Remember?"

"But, love, I-"

"Don't call me that, you bloody git." I snapped.

Albus nervously glanced at both Scorpius and I, and gulped. "Scorpius, Rose. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"Can your sorry fix anything?" I muttered, as Albus left with Lily and Hugo trailing after him.

"Rose..."

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" I scoffed, "Don't get ahead of yourself, you arse."

"You're really acting like jealous girlfriend right now."

"Because I am your girlfriend. I am your fiancé. I'm not angry because you were dry humping some girl in a broom cupboard. I'm angry because you got caught. _Just like I told you._" I replied scathingly, whilst poking his hard chest to emphasize what I was trying to say.

Scorpius ran his long pale fingers through his white blonde hair and sighed, "Alright. I'm sorry, Rose."

"Empty words, Malfoy." I snapped, before stalking off to my class angrily.

**~ea~**

"Look at her. Scorpius told me he doesn't even want to be with her. She's just someone to pass his time with."

"Obviously. Scorpius certainly showed me how much he _loves_ it when I wear nothing underneath my skirt last night."

"What did he do?"

"You know he likes it rough," she giggled. "Well, when I told him I wasn't wearing any, he grabbed me, pushed me up against the wall and palmed my-"

"Excuse me, Madam Pince." What? I had to stop them. Bile started to rise up my throat with the images they were trying to conjure in my head. "I can't understand a single word in this book because of their mindless chatter," I said, smiling serenely at the old librarian.

She turned to the gossiping sluts and muttered angrily, "You're making a racket! Leave!"

Scorpius' whores glowered menacingly at me and left, their hip swaying unattractively. If they whored themselves to him so much, why don't they just marry him, then? That will save me from eternal hell.

"Weasley."

Oh, speaking of hell.

"What?"

"I really am sorry." Scorpius whispered, looking at me hopefully.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"No."

I gathered my things and left, not giving him a chance to apologize again.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled, running after me.

I continued to walk, pointedly ignoring his yells.

"Stop walking away from me, Rose."

Stop walking away from him? He left me no choice! Bloody arrogant-

"Fine, Rose. Ignore me. Fine. I give up."

I felt something inside me snap and I lashed around, yelling, "You give up? Bloody hell, Scorpius. You have been playing around for a year since our engagement and I let you be, but enough is enough. I know I'm not supposed to care, but you don't know how disgusted I feel about myself when I listen to other people talk about me when they hear about your conquests. I hate you."

Scorpius' eyes widened at my confession and he stiffened, gaping at me like some goldfish.

I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Anything. But when a minute passed without him even moving a muscle, I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Fuck.<p>

I should have been more indifferent towards him.

But people were gossiping about me!

And I shouldn't care!

But I do!

Ugh!

I slammed my head against the wall and sighed, "I'm going crazy."

A year ago, my life was simple. It was fun. Then Scorpius' and my parents ruined it. The Malfoy, Potter and Weasley clans actually became good friends after the war; however, most of the purebloods were still prejudiced when it came to non-purebloods. They looked down on those who weren't like them; and the half-bloods and muggleborns? They fought against them. Seeing this, Uncle Harry told them that for peace to be achieved we must all learn to accept and love one another, even surprising them with the news of his and Mister Malfoy's friendship. But people didn't listen, until Aunt Ginny suggested marrying a Weasley into the Malfoy family. My parents didn't agree, of course! But they all talked about it, and they realized that they were good friends. What better way to ensure their child's life than marrying them off to their close friends' children? They trusted one another enough to know that they will take care of each other. After announcing our engagement, people sort of got the gist of not being prejudiced with one another.

Honestly, I had to be engaged just for them to see the light?

"Rose,"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"You're talking to me?"

"Is there another Malfoy here?"

He rolled his grey eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wait, does this mean we're alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rose? Did you hit your head too hard?"

I laughed, "No. What made you think that?"

"Well, you aren't ignoring me anymore."

"About that.. Let's forget it."

"I really am sorry."

"Stop apologizing. This was an arranged marriage. We agreed on seeing other people, Malfoy. I don't have the right to get angry at you. Snog anyone you want, I don't care."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow, "What are you playing at, Rose?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, Scorpius pinned me up against the wall, my wrists on other side of my face as he whispered hotly in my ear, "You don't care?"

"What are you doing?"

"Rose.."

I leaned in, trailing feather light kisses below his ear before whispering, "Yes, love?"

"Oh darling. You don't want to tease me," he smirked, precipitously placing his lips on mine in an open mouthed kiss.

I stiffened.

Wait.

How did this happen?

In a more pressing matter, what was I supposed to do?

Oh Merlin, I was dead. I didn't know how to kiss! I was going to die of embarrassment. Oh Merlin.

I closed my lips tightly, not allowing him to enter my mouth.

Scorpius, sensing my anxiousness, used his free hand to tilt my head back. Then, he brought my left hand at the nape of his neck. Scorpius drew back and possessed my mouth with small, tenacious kisses. His fingers cupped my chin, whilst his thumb coaxed my lower lip apart from the upper. The instant I opened my mouth to moan, he firmly covered my mouth with his.

Merlin's balls.

I could taste him, and he tasted like apples. Deliciously yummy apples.

His tongue probed inside me, exploring, tasting as my knees went weak and I offered no resistance.

After a few minutes of sensual snogging, Scorpius drew back until our mouths were barely touching. He brushed a feather light kiss against my lips, and another, his soft sighs filling my mouth. The light kisses wandered across my cheek to the hollow of my ear, and I wheezed unevenly as I felt his tongue trace the fragile rim, just before his teeth caught softly at the tiny lobe. I writhed in response, sensations rushing down to my breasts and farther. I curled my other arm at the nape of his neck, running my fingers through his hair. And then, another passionate snog, fervent and gentle all at once, then he stopped.

He slowly drew back, breathing heavily.

Scorpius' cheeks were pink, his hair meticulously messy, his lips red and swollen, whilst his shirt was riding up, showing his incredibly (and_ astonishingly_) scorching abs.

We continued to stare at each other in surprise.

I gulped, pushed him away and fixed my blouse. Merlin, where'd the two top buttons go?

Scorpius continued to gaze at me with his intense grey eyes, making my heart beat wildly.

Calm the fuck down, Rose Weasley. He's Scorpius Man Slag Malfoy.

Breathe.

"Hey, you're a great kisser, as expected from the guy who snogged his way through all the girls in our year."

Insults. That's better.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

A smile ghosted in my lips. "It's okay. It's not like you haven't been snogging different girls for the past year, right?" I laughed, pushed him farther away, and left him standing in the middle of the empty corridor.

Oh. My. Merlin. What just happened?

No wonder girls were flocking all over him. Scorpius _could_ kiss. He was a sensually gifted bloke.

"Rose? You're red. Are you okay? Do you have fever or something?" James asked, as I entered the Common Room.

"I.. I'm fine, James. Thank you." I smiled, blushing beet red.

"You look red, Rose. Is something the matter?" Hugo asked.

I rolled my eyes and grinned reassuringly. "Really, guys. I'm fine, thank you. You're all so sweet!" I gushed and gave them each a hug.

"Rose, no need to be so touchy about it!" Fred muttered.

"You smell like a boy, Rosie.." Albus commented.

"What? Um, really? Maybe it's because of my new cologne," I lied.

Seriously? I was Hermione Granger's daughter and that was the best I could've come up with? I'm an embarrassment.

Roxanne raised her eyebrow, "Can I have some of it?"

"Sorry, but I might have used the last of it today."

"Can I at least know where you got it?"

"Sure. Uh, it was from this place at this place we went to, there was a big banner that told you to buy their cologne if you want to smell like a boy. Yeah."

James mouth twitched upward. "Rosie, we know you're lying."

"What? I am not!"

"If Scorpius and you had sex before you came in-"

"What!" I interrupted, revolted by the idea of Scorpius and I.. doing _it_.

"If you-"

"Do not continue that bloody sentence Al!" I threatened.

They laughed.

"All right. I know you wouldn't do it yet," I rolled my eyes. "So, if you and Scorpius snogged each other before coming in here, it's all right. After all, you are engaged." Albus finished.

I slapped him on the head, stuck my tongue out, and ran for the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The wind breezed along the warm and soft grass, making it the perfect day for a quidditch game or a romantic stroll along the Hogwarts grounds. Unfortunately, being the daughter of the brightest witch of their age, I had to prioritize my academe before anything else. So whilst my cousins played a game of quidditch under the sun, I was in the library, studying.<p>

Or that was what I was supposed to do

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap_.

"Malfoy! You're distracting me!"

He merely smirked at my little outburst. The loathsome git.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked irritably, glaring daggers at him.

"I was bored," Scorpius drawled. "Can I ask you something?"

"No. Now, will you please stop bothering me and go snog one of your so-called _friends_?"

"No, thank you. I want to spend some time with my _fiancée_."

I scoffed. "Whatever. _I have more_ important things to do than entertain you."

"I could think of a few things we could do to entertain ourselves."

I felt my ears redden at his innuendo, "You are absolutely insufferable. I can't wait to get rid of you."

Scorpius laughed. "Come on, love."

Not worth my time.

"Rose.."

Where was I? Oh-

"Rose.."

Now, what was I thinking again?

"Rose.."

I can't remember!

"Rose, you know I won't stop."

I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fists in annoyance. "What?" I snapped.

"Can I ask you now?"

"Merlin," I muttered, covering my face with my palm. "Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"What's your favourite color?"

"What?"

"What's your favourite color, Rose?"

"How is this important?"

"You're my fiancé and I don't even know what your favourite color is. I had to ask."

"Fine. I like the color blue."

Scorpius slowly grazed his index finger along his chin. As he did so, I couldn't help but notice how pink his lips were. I wondered what color my lips were. "I like the color red," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"I assumed it would be black."

"Why?"

"Well, my mood darkens when I see you. You're just a dark person."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he laughed sarcastically. "How many guys have you kissed?"

"Really? Straight to the personal questions, Malfoy?" I asked, affronted.

He shrugged.

"I won't answer that!"

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a prude, Weasley."

"Hey! I am not a prude!"

"Sure."

I huffed, crossing my arms under my chest. "Fine! Two."

"Two?" He asked, baffled. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm not like you, Malfoy."

"Hm, so I'm one of the two. Who's the other bloke?"

"Just someone. Anyway, it's my turn."

"Someone? Do I know him?"

"Seriously, Malfoy?"

"Okay, my turn."

"What?"

"Ha! It's my turn. You've asked twice."

I sighed, exasperated. "You know what? Fine. Ask me."

"Who's the other bloke?"

"Lysander."

"Scamander?"

"Yes."

"Wait. Wait. You've kissed a guy whose first name rhymes with his last name?"

"Malfoy!"

"What? It's weird!"

"He's nice."

"Nice? Doesn't know how to snog then."

"Hey! He was a really good kisser."

"Better than me?"

I nodded, not able to lie if I opened my mouth.

"You're such a liar, Weasley."

"I am not!"

"How can a Scamander be a better kisser than I am?"

"Because he is."

"You squeak when you lie."

"Malfoy!"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, love."

"Ugh!"

"How many times did you snog him?"

"That's just below the belt, Malfoy."

"There's something you can kiss below my belt," he winked.

"Merlin! You're such a pig!"

"Hey, don't call Merlin a pig."

I wanted to punch that smirk off his face so bad. "You're frustrating me."

"Sexually, I hope?"

I stood up so fast, the chair scraped noisily against the floor. "I'm leaving."

Scorpius smirked, his hand curling around my wrist to stop me. I felt him slowly stand behind me, his breath blowing hotly against the nape of my neck. "Not before I leave first," he whispered.

I was jolted back to my senses a few seconds later when I heard his boisterous laugh. I glared at his retreating back just before he left the library.

_This boy will be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hormones.<em>

That had to be it. My wanting to snog the living daylights out of my blonde git of a fiancé didn't mean that I liked him. My hormones were causing me to think irrationally and lust after that arse. There. That made sense.

A week has passed since the day Scorpius stuck his tongue down my throat. We never talked about it again, well, I didn't. He continued to pester me about it, teasing me until I finally admitted that he was better than Lysander. But I'd never admit that! I'd rather run starkers in the middle of a quidditch game. Not that I'd tell him that too.

Anyway, the Halloween Ball was fast approaching, and everyone has been buzzing about it. Girls have been giggling madly about who they wanted to go with, whilst boys have been flirting endlessly with the girls they fancied. All in all, it was a typical Hogwarts week. Ha.

Scorpius and I never talked about us going together yet. I didn't know if it was protocol for him to be my date since becoming his fiancé, or if he should ask me to be his date. So, I still haven't decided which of the two I had to follow when Lysander came up to me.

"Hullo, Rose."

I smiled at the handsome boy standing in front of me, his dark hair falling across his blue eyes. "Hi, 'Sander."

"Beautiful weather, eh?"

The weather?

"Lysander, are you alright?" I chuckled, "You're seriously starting off the conversation with that?"

He laughed sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was thinking," he paused. "Rose, would you give me the honour of escorting you to the Halloween Ball?"

Screw it. Malfoy should have asked me.

"Ofcourse, 'Sander."

**~ea~**

"Who're you going with?" I asked Albus, who was playing another game of Exploding Snap with Hugo and Lily.

"Longbottom." Albus replied, blushing slightly.

"That's cute, Albie!" Lily cooed.

"Shut up!" Albus mumbled shyly, laughing while doing so. "How about you, Rosie? Who're you going with? Scorpius, right?"

"Nah. I'm going with Lysander."

"What? Aren't you supposed to go with Scorpius?"

"Well, if he asked me, I would've gone with him."

"You don't expect him to actually ask you, right? Malfoy doesn't do that. That would be too much for him." Hugo joked, half serious.

"Talking about me behind my back, Weasels?"

"Hi, Scorpius." Albus smiled, not bothering to look up from their game. "We were talking about cheese."

"Cheese?" He drawled, amused.

"Yep."

"I see."

"Yep."

"You're weird."

"Yep."

"Scorpius Malfoy is a sex god."

"Haha, nice try."

**~ea~**

It was finally the Halloween Ball. The occasion everyone was so excited about. At last, days from now people would actually stop talking about this party. I had to lose three hours of my day to prepare for this. Dominique wouldn't leave me alone until I looked perfect in her eyes. She had me pick out this beautiful black gown with a v-neckline that accented my goods. If you know what I mean. Lily, then, tied my unruly red hair into a bun whilst Lucy forced some makeup on my face. I added the diamond earrings my dad gave me for my birthday and wore the four inch silver heels I found by Dominique's door. I was quite happy with the outcome. I looked good, if I do say so myself.

My cousins and I went to meet our dates for the evening. Lily was with Troy McLaggen, Molly finally agreed to go out with Mike Creevey, Dominique's was her new boy toy Chris Johnson and Lucy's was Lysander's brother, Lorcan. When we arrived, Lysander gave me a white rose, which I quickly wrapped around my wrist, turning it into a bracelet. I mumbled a quick thank you as I pulled him into the Great Hall. I turned to Lysander to tell him I was going to look around, with him saying he wanted to look around with me. The Great Hall looked beautiful. The professors turned it into a forest, with a few unnerving creatures walking about. The ceiling was turned into a sky full of stars. There were three long tables at the corners with plates and bowls of food and drinks.

"Do you want to dance, Rose?" Lysander asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"I'd like that," I smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight, you know. I wish I didn't let you go." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Lysander, I-"

"Excuse me."

I snapped my mouth shut, turning to meet the blonde ferret (who looked quite dashing in his suit, mind). "Yes, Scorpius?"

"I'm sorry, Scamander. But I believe Rose is my fiancée, is she not?" Scorpius frowned as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the mass of heads on the dance floor.

"Malfoy! You stupid git! Stop!" I yelled, mouthing an apology to the confused Lysander in the middle of the dance floor. "Malfoy!"

"Fine!" Scorpius muttered, releasing my hand aggressively when we were outside the Great Hall.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, whilst rubbing my throbbing arm.

Why was I worried? He practically dragged me out of there! And I was dancing with someone!

"You were dancing with Scamander." Scorpius accused, "Why?"

"What? He happened to ask me to the Halloween Ball, and I said yes."

"But you're my fiancé!" Scorpius protested.

"So?"

"You should have gone with me!"

"Malfoy! I was just dancing with him. I was doing nothing wrong!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, right. You were still dancing with him. And the way he looks at you, dammit!"

I shook my head. "You're not making any sense."

Out of nowhere, Scorpius snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Scowling, he leaned in, "Weasley, don't you ever forget that _you belong completely to me_."

I blinked. "Malfoy? Are you possibly jealous?"

Scorpius smirked, realeasing his hold on me. "No, I am merely taking possession of what's supposed to be mine," he muttered arrogantly, running his fingers through his hair as he grabbed my wrist.

"Yours?" I repeated, baffled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>

**For any of you who wants a photo of Rose's gown feel free to PM me. I couldn't post it here. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rose, please help me!"<p>

"No."

"Rose, please please please please with cherries on top!"

"I don't even know how I can help you, Lils."

"You're Scorpius' fiancé!"

"And? How is that relevant?"

"They're best mates!"

"Nope."

"Please, Rose!"

"I can't believe you're begging, Lily."

"Anything for love!"

I snorted.

"You're the only hope I've got. Please?"

I sighed, closed my book shut and stared at my cousin wearily. "Lils, I can't ask Scorpius to help you get into Angelo Zabini's pants. You're my baby cousin!"

Lily's gaze bounced around the room, checking for people listening in to the conversation. "I'm not after that! I fancy him, Rose. I tried to find any undesirable thing about him, but I still found _that_ cute! It's frustrating that he doesn't even look at me. And he's always with other girls! I just want him to notice me."

I blinked. My cousin has deep feelings for a Slytherin. How Romeo and Juliet. "I didn't expect that," I muttered. "I'll ask Malfoy."

Lily squealed, jumping up and peppering me with her kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, thank you Rose!" She cried happily.

I laughed. "Sure. Just be careful, alright? Zabini's a bit of a playboy."

"Yes, dear." She grinned.

"Okay. With that out of the picture, leave me alone. I want to finish this book today."

**~ea~**

Now, how was I going to ask the arrogantly selfish prat for help? This was a bad idea. Abort mission? Maybe I should tell Lily that Scorpius was too selfish to help her. Yeah... Maybe I should.

"Thinking about me, Weasley?"

I gasped and clutched my hands to my chest, "You scared the bajeezus out of me!"

Scorpius smirked, "Yes, I saw that. It was hilarious."

I scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to read a book."

I stared at him. "What?"

"I wanted to read a book."

"Why?" I asked disbelievingly.

Scorpius shrugged. "I was bored."

"You know, you've been bored a lot these past few days…"

"So?"

"Nothing. So, what were you planning to read?"

"I don't know. Something interesting, I guess."

"I know! Why don't you read The Fault In Our Stars? It's about these two kids who are extremely sick and-"

"You're such a nerd, Weasley."

"Shut up," I muttered self-consciously.

"It's cute."

I felt my heart skip a beat and my hands get clammy. I watched his lips curve into a small smile as he ran his index finger along the books on the shelf. I didn't realize I was watching him for minutes, trying to pick out a book to read as I studied the curve of his nose, the length of his eyelashes and that jaw.

_Merlin, help me._

I shook my head, trying to shake these thoughts out of my head. "Hey, Malfoy. Can I ask a favour?"

"What is it, love?" He asked, looking up at me with his beautiful grey eyes.

"You see, Lily.. She uh," I stammered. "She wanted me to ask for your help. She fancies Zabini and she wants your assistance."

Scorpius' eyes widened a fraction, and stared at me uncomprehendingly. "She does?"

"Will you do it? All you have to do is mention her a couple of times."

Scorpius shook his head and smirked, "Lily Potter likes my best mate Angelo Zabini?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Why should I do it?"

"Because underneath that bastard of an exterior is a good guy?"

"Ha."

"Okay, you leave me no choice."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm going to blackmail you."

Scorpius laughed. "And how do you plan to do that, Weasley?"

I braved a step closer to him and smiled cheekily, "If you do not agree to help me, _you slimy ferret_, naked photographs of a certain ferret will mysteriously appear along the walls of Hogwarts." I smirked, "I think everyone will find those pictures hilarious.. since the photos are of the arrogant and self-possessed Socrpius Malfoy."

I was not a perverted witch, those photos were not mine. Scorpius spent one summer in the burrow with us, and I found Hugo taking pictures of my cousins (Disturbing.) and Scorpius swimming stark-naked one warm summer night.

Scorpius smirked, "You have pictures of me in the nude? I knew you surrendered yourself to bliss whilst looking at my photos. How flattering, love."

I flushed at his comment and quickly changed the topic. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"No," Scorpius laughed. "I am pleased to know that you have my naked pictures in one of your drawers, Rose."

"What?"

"Oh, Weasley. I always knew you were lusting after me. After all, I am sexy, aren't I?"

"Hey! It is you who cannot even keep his lips and hands to himself!" I yelled, flushing.

"What in Merlin's name are you blabbering about, Weasel?"

"Oh, I don't know.. You.. kissing.. m.. Let me think."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Deny it all you want. You kissed me. Your lips were on my lips and your tongue-"

"I'm sure I can keep my hands and lips to myself, love. Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Fine."

"How?"

"Your choice, Weasley."

"Fine. Put your arms around me as you did weeks ago, and we'll see if you have any more luck in controlling yourself this time."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "Weasley, I do not desire you. Hell, I can't even _stand _you. That snog was a mistake. One that will not be made again. Now, as I have clearly stated minutes ago, my answer to your favour is no."

"Coward."

"What did you just call me?"

"You're a coward. You know you want me, and that is why you do not want to do it."

Scorpius shook his head and looked at me with such disbelief that I almost backed out of it. "Is it so hard to believe that I do not like you?"

"Why is it taking you so long if you don't?"

"I'm just telling you how you're overestimating yourself."

"It isn't about you liking me, Malfoy," I replied. "It's whether or not you'll be able to let go of me once you put your arms around me."

"Fine," he muttered, ran his fingers through his blond hair and stepped closer to me.

I closed the remaining distance between us, waiting for him to put his arms around me. When he did, I felt my heart start to beat wildly, my stomach churn and my cheeks burn. He placed his arms around me, his left hand at the small of my back and his right hand cradling the back of my head.

"Is this what you wanted?" Scorpius murmured quietly in my ear, as he pressed my body tightly to his.

I shivered.

Fuck. I was going to lose. Scorpius was going to show me how easily he could release me, and he'd mercilessly tease me forever. "You can let me go now," I whispered.

But he didn't move. His blonde head dropped a little lower, the tip of his nose touching the side of my head, and he inhaled, like was trying to savour the moment. "Bloody hell," Scorpius muttered angrily.

Before I understood what was happening, Scorpius had me pinned against the shelf. His grey eyes dark as he gazed at my confused eyes and parted lips. "Fuck," he muttered and brought our mouths together with an impatient tug.

He pressed his lips tightly against mine, and I couldn't stop myself from responding. It went on for hours, or so I felt, until I realized who I was kissing and I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. His hands tightened around my waist as I threaded my shaking fingers forcefully through his hair, scared I'd fall if I let him go.

Suddenly, Scorpius drew back and pushed me roughly away from him. Breathing heavily, he turned away from me, his fists clenched tightly.

After a few minutes of staring at him, I mumbled a little breathlessly, "Uh, about my favour.."

"Fine," he muttered and strode away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't believe it, Rose! Angelo smiled at me today!"<p>

I stared up at my cousin amusedly. "And you're happy because?"

"He smiled at me! This is a big deal! I have to write it in my diary. Ta-ta!"

I laughed. "You're crazy, Lily."

I smiled fondly at the smiling girl running up the stairs and read the letter from Mum again:

_ Hi, Rosie._

_ We miss you and Hugo. I heard you've been doing well in school. That's good to hear. Your dad can't stop bragging about you every time his mates come over for brunch. I hope we see you soon enough. _

_ I know you would love to go to this weekend trip with your friends.. Your dad says yes (You do have him wrapped around your finger, don't you?), so I'll let you go. Better behave yourself and don't stray too far away from Scorpius. Come home soon._

_ We love you, Mom and Dad_

**~ea~**

Scorpius stretched his long legs on the sofa, and yawned. "What if I don't want to go?"

I glared at him. "You have to go!"

"Let's just spend that weekend with my family."

"But I want to spend those two days with my friends. Please?"

"Why can't we just spend it together in one of my family's estates?"

"And do what?"

"Let's shag like rabbits!"

I frowned, and threw my slipper at him.

Scorpius sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you!" I squealed happily, ruffling his hair. I stalked off to leave him in the Common Room when I remembered, "Oh, and thanks for doing me that favour." I winked.

**~ea~**

"Alice!"

Alice turned to face me, her hazel eyes twinkling. "Hey, honeybunch."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Alice loved to give me pet names. She knew I hated them. "Mum gave me her permission to go!"

"Really? That's great!" She paused, "I have to tell you something.."

I frowned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just.. Albus.. He's coming."

"Oh, I knew that. Albus had to go if you were coming."

"That's not true!" Alice blushed.

"Alice! Alice!"

I craned my neck to see Albus running after us. "See? There he is," I laughed, kissed her cheek, and waved goodbye.

"Scorpius! Did you pack your things?" I asked anxiously, whilst throwing things in my bag.

Scorpius rubbed his eyes.

What a lazy git.

"No. Pack for me," he ordered, stretching lazily on the settee.

I scowled, and hit his huge head. "Are you _really_ ordering me to pack for you?"

"Yes."

"No. Now go pack."

"Tomorrow."

"We're leaving tomorrow!"

"So?"

"_So_, you have to pack now!"

"I could do it tomorrow morning."

"We're leaving tomorrow morning!"

"Stop yelling, woman."

"Then, start packing."

"Later."

"There is no later."

"What?"

"There is no later for the _dead_."

Scorpius groaned, and sat up sluggishly. "What is it with women and packing early?"

I glared at him, and went back to packing.

"Seriously? Why are you so excited?" Scorpius asked as he stood up and stretched.

"We're going to a resort, and I love swimming."

"Huh. I love sleeping."

"Are we _really_ sharing random facts about ourselves now?"

"We could."

"I love to hit boys who are lazy and arrogant."

"I love to snog five foot eight girls with dark red hair and brown eyes."

I ignored his quip and continued, "I love to kick boys where the sun don't shine."

"I love girls who like it rough."

I arched my eyebrow. "Seriously, Scorpius. How am I supposed to learn new things about you when you always try and make it sound dirty?"

Scorpius smirked, "But I am serious."

"Haha."

"See you tomorrow, love." Scorpius smiled as he left for the Slytherin Common Room.

"Yeah." I muttered, scowling at his retreating form.

**~ea~**

"Goodmorning, Rose." Scorpius smirked when I arrived in front of the Great Hall.

I skidded into a stop. "What are you doing here?" I demanded disbelievingly.

"I thought we were supposed to meet here."

"Well, yeah. But you're really early…"

"You said I had to get up early."

"But you're lazy!"

"So?"

"So, you should still be sleeping right now."

"You threatened to hex my balls off, remember?"

I gaped at him. "I was kidding. Oh well, at least you're up now."

"I woke up early to save my balls. They contain the future Malfoy heirs you know?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Catherine, "Where are the others, Cat?"

"They're coming," she grinned.

**~ea~**

"Wow, Edward. This place is amazing." Alice complimented him, awe-struck.

"This place is magical," Cat giggled.

"Magical?" Alice repeated, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. The water's all sparkly and everyone looks so happy."

"Leave it to Cat to make everything seem so weird," Alice murmured in my ear.

I chuckled. "Why don't we take a dip after setting our things in the room?"

Alice nodded in agreement.

"You look so hot, Rose!" Alice gushed, when I went out of the lavatory.

"Thanks. I feel really uncomfortable." I said, fidgeting with the suit. "Dominique gave this to me for Christmas. I had to wear this-" I gestured toward my blue bubble-gum coloured two-piece. "-or my suit from when I was ten."

Suddenly, Cat came bouncing out of the bathroom squealing, "Look! Look! My bikini has a cat!" She jumped up and down happily.

"You look amazing, Cat."

"Thank you! You, too."

After that, the three of us set off for the beach where we were to meet the four boys. We found them, except Scorpius, running around shirtless. Apparently, Jake said something about Alice having a great pair, and before we knew it, Albus had set off running after him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Rose," A smooth voice came from behind me.

"Scorpius." I acknowledged uninterestedly, ignoring the weird feeling in my gut.

He didn't answer; instead he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into one of the empty log cabins.

"Ow. What was that for you prat!" I yelled, glaring daggers at the blonde boy in front of me.

Scorpius frowned. "Are you really wearing that?" He asked, his hands motioning to my swim suit.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. Why did _he_have to ask that?

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with it?" I questioned, glancing at my reflection on the mirror behind him.

"Nothing."

I scowled. "Then, what did you drag me here for?"

Scorpius kept quiet and stared at me grimly.

"What?" I demanded.

He remained silent.

I ignored the somersaults in my stomach, and spat, "I'm leaving."

I was just about to turn around when Scorpius seized my left wrist with his left hand, and his right hand covered my mouth.

I gasped, my eyes widening when I felt his lips on my back. I wheeled around, hitting his head with my free arm. "What do you think you're doing you arrogant pig!" I shrieked.

Scorpius straightened up, and smirked, "Are you sure?"

"About what?" I growled, stomping my right foot in frustration.

Scorpius' lips curved into a smile. "About going out in your bikini when you have a kiss mark on your back."

I gawked at him, as my eyes widened in comprehension. "You're impossible."

Scorpius merely smirked as he caught my arm. "Now go, love. You wouldn't want to miss the beach, would you?"

I glowered at him. "Give. Me. Your. Bloody. Shirt." I ordered, poking his _ridiculously_ hard chest for emphasis.

Scorpius complied, and handed me his shirt.

"I hate you." I muttered as I clothed myself with his shirt and stalked away from him.

"Rose? Why are you wearing Scorpius' shirt?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

I forced a smile and replied, "I didn't want to go for a swim."

"I thought you loved swimming." Albus said, as he wiped his glasses on the edge of his discarded shirt before righting them on the bridge of his nose.

I glared at Scorpius who was smirking beside my _oh-so-oblivious-cousin_. "I wanted to do something else today," I lied.

"What?" Edward inquired.

Merlin. Why did Edward have to be so hospitable?

"I wanted to go fishing."

"I love boats! Do you have one Edward? Ooh, and while we're there, Rose can fish!" Cat cried happily, bouncing up and down.

I just wanted to hug her right then and there.

"Yeah. Let's go," Edward grinned.

We started walking toward one of Edward's yachts.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went well, don't you think?" Scorpius smirked, his arms crossed.

I glared at him, and slapped his arm. "It's your entire fault, you stupid ferret."

Scorpius laughed and slung his arm on my shoulder. "Let's go. I thought you wanted to go fishing."

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I shrugged his arm off my shoulders. "Possessive brat."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>

**I got the scene from an anime I watched, Kaichōu wa Maid-sama! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>I loved the sea.<p>

The way the sea breeze seemed to fill my nostrils and entangle my hair. The way the ocean's waves seemed to play music to my ears. The way the sand felt warm under my bare feet. The way I felt free and at peace every time I walked on the beach under the soft crimson sky.

I closed my eyes and started humming a song, even when I felt someone fall into step beside me. I ignored the intruder and continued to think.. of Scorpius.

Why did he have to be so bloody confusing?

"What are you thinking of, Weasley?"

I opened my eyes in shock and stared at the blonde git beside me.

Think of devil and he shall appear. I sighed, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

I looked away from his mesmerizing eyes and replied, "Yeah. Nothing."

"Judging from your troubled face seconds ago, whatever you were thinking of was not "Nothing."," he said, quoting in the air.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy."

"Maybe I could help you, you know."

My lips turned into a half-smile and I said, "Maybe you could."

"Then, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"_Because it's a secret_. So, I'd have to kill you if I told you." I teased, laughing and jogging away from him.

Scorpius smiled in amusement and jogged after me, catching me by the waist.

"You are so annoying, Malfoy." I told him, extracting his hands from my midriff.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "What? Why am I suddenly annoying? What did I do?"

"You just are."

"So," I paused. "Are you stalking me?"

Suddenly, Scorpius grabbed my hand, sending tingles all over my body. "Here," he sighed.

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "What is this?" I asked, staring at the small purple box on the palm of my hand.

"It's for you."

My heart stopped beating. "What?"

"It's a gift. For you, Weasel."

"From you?"

Scorpius nodded.

I stared at the box for a moment and then quickly opened it, only to find a beautiful necklace with a weasel as its pendant.

I laughed. "What is this, Malfoy?"

Scorpius grinned, "It's a necklace. Let me help you."

He unclasped the lock and turned me away from him, his fingers brushing my neck as he locked it in place. I smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway, here's another one." He smirked, handing me another small box.

"Another one? It isn't my birthday, is it?"

"Just open it."

I opened the box and found a gorgeous ring with a twinkling ruby red rose. "Wow," I breathed, blushing to the roots of my hair.

Scorpius grinned and stole the ring away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted, feeling very much possessive over it.

Scorpius smirked as he took hold of my hand and slowly slid the ring on my ring finger.

_What the freaking-_

"Mother told me to buy you an engagement ring," he said, his cheeks tinged with a pink blush.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. So, this doesn't mean anything, Weasley."

**_~ea~_**

"He gave this?"

"Yes, Alice. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"I know."

I fingered the ring, relishing the moment he slid it into my ring finger.

"How did he give it to you?" Alice asked. "The way the man proposes tells a lot about his personality."

I shook my head sadly. "He didn't really propose to me."

"What do you mean?" Alice queried, her face confused.

"His mother told him to do this.."

"So? He still did it."

"I know. But he told me it didn't mean anything.."

"Hm."

"Anyway, he also gave me this cute necklace."

"Aww," she cooed. "It's so cute!"

I laughed. "It is."

**_~ea~_**

"Stay hidden."

Alice pushed me behind a tree and stalked off to Scorpius.

_What is this crazy bird planning?_

"Hi, Scorpius!" Alice smiled, waving at him.

Scorpius arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you need, Longbottom?"

I laughed quietly at Alice's expression.

She wasn't expecting him to be so cold, huh?

"Nothing. Are you loving it here?" Alice tried, smiling brightly.

Suddenly, I felt something beside me.

"Aagg-"

"Ssssh." Albus whispered, clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Whotoryoutryingtodu?" I demanded.

"Eh?"

I flung Albus' hand away from me and hissed dangerously, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm- er."

"Are you stalking, Alice?" I asked, appalled.

Albus turned crimson and said, "No! I'm not! I'm just checking if she's alright."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really," he nodded.

"Sure."

"Rosie. What are they talking about?"

"I don't know. Let's listen."

Albus and I looked back at the pair and saw Alice grinning mischievously at Scorpius, who was looking bored and annoyed.

"So, Scorpius. I saw the gifts you gave Rose today." Alice started, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Albus' head whipped so fast in my direction, I thought it would fall off. "What?" He mouthed.

I gently slapped his head back to the pair.

"What gifts, Longbottom?" Scorpius drawled.

"You know, the ruby rose ring and the weasel necklace you gave her? Or was it someone else who gave it to her?" Alice said thoughtfully, her forefinger tapping her chin lightly.

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. "I gave it to her alright? Now, bugger off."

Albus started to walk to the pair to punch Scorpius in the face when I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back behind the tree before Scorpius could see him. "Albus!" I half-whispered angrily.

"You know what I think?" Alice continued, smirking.

"No."

"I think it means something."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it, perhaps, a lovers' ring, Scorpius?"

"It's an engagement ring."

"The necklace is?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Call it what you want, Longbottom. But I do not love her," he said, as he walked away from her.

"I never asked you if you loved her, Malfoy. But I think you do!" Alice shouted. "I know what it means, Scorpius. Don't think I didn't see _it_, Malfoy." Alice grinned like a fool before walking back to me and grabbing me by the shirt.

"What_did __you_see?" I asked as she pulled me back to the cottage.

Alice smirked. "_Oh_ _nothing_," she sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>

**Any guesses as to what Scorpius is hiding? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"What did you see, Alice?"<p>

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Thick-headed idiot."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Alice!"

Alice laughed, bending over as she picked up a sock off the floor.

"What?" I snapped, folding my arms in annoyance.

She ignored me and continued to laugh.

"Quit laughing and tell me, Alice!"

"I.. can't.. Rosie.." She said between giggles.

Gah!

Unhelpful friend.

I stuck my tongue out at her and stomped over to my bed. "I will have my revenge," I muttered before chucking my pillow at her smirking face.

**_~ea~_**

Die! Die! Die! Die!

I raised my arm, grabbed the bothersome alarm clock and threw it away.

"Ow! Rose!"

I jolted upright, my hair in tangles and eyes still closed. "Wha-"

"Rose!"

I opened my eyes and yawned sleepily.

"Good. Now, tell me why you threw the alarm clock and hit my head, you dolt." Alice demanded, tapping her left foot on the hardwood floor.

"I wanted to wake you up?" I tried, as I sat up on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Alice rolled her eyes and hit the back of my head.

"Alice! You're so violent!" I complained, rubbing the sore spot.

"It's time for breakfast. Let's go."

"Can't you see I'm not ready yet? You go ahead."

Alice nodded in assent as I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom. I stripped myself bare from the ratty old shirt and shorts I wore for bed whilst turning the shower on. I fingered the ring Scorpius gave me as I looked at myself on the mirror.

I looked.. plain. _Boring_.

No wonder Scoprius didn't like me.

Scorpius was gorgeous.

I sighed dejectedly as I walked over to the shower.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Annoying git.

After a few minutes of getting lost in my thoughts and taking a bath, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I went back to the room and grabbed a white long-sleeved top and shorts.

"Time to start the day," I smiled to myself.

**_~ea~_**

I was sitting alone on a bench, hidden from view from my friends who were dancing and laughing about under the sun, when Edward came and sat beside me. I chanced a glanced at him and saw how troubled his eyes looked as he stared at the sea.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "It's nothing really. There's just-" he paused, unsure whether or not he could tell me.

"Just what?"

Seemingly making up his mind, he continued. "This girl."

I raised my eyebrow at this admission.

Was Edward, playboy extraordinaire, admitting a girl was troubling him?

Edward sighed. "I like Cat, Rose. I even organized this just to be with her, and yet she doesn't even notice me."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

Edward glared at me. "I'm here, your friend, acting all depressed, and you're just laughing in my face. How sweet of you, Rose dear."

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder. "I couldn't help myself. You always get chased by girls-" He smirked at this. "Yet you find yourself fancying the most innocent and pure girl out there."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell her."

"What?" He asked, incredulous.

I smiled. "If you really do like her, tell her. If she tells you she's not ready yet, you wait. It's simple really. Tell her you like her or walk away and wonder what could've happened."

Edward sighed and stared at the soft waves in the ocean. "I do like her, but it's scary to put yourself out there."

"Would you rather wait and watch her start to like someone else?"

At this, Edward quieted, lost in his thoughts.

I wanted to laugh at myself.

I was telling Edward to put himself out there whilst I couldn't even do that.

_How very un-Gryffindor of me._

"Thanks, Rose." Edward grinned and stood up.

"Sure thing."

Edward reached his right arm to me, asking for a hug. I rolled my eyes at him but hugged him anyway. "Good luck," I whispered.

I heard a throat clear just as he pulled me to him. Edward and I jumped apart and stared at Scorpius.

"Scorpius, mate. I'll be off now," Edward mumbled as he started for the party.

Scorpius ignored him and continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

Scorpius merely regarded me with his intense eyes.

"Scorpius. What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're acting all possessive again."

"I was looking for you."

"And?"

"_And_," he started, emphasizing the word. "I find you here. In the arms of another man."

"He's a friend, Scorpius."

"His arms were around you!"

"Why are you so angry?! I just hugged him!" I shouted, anger boiling inside of me.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because for a moment, he held what was _mine_!"

Excitement tingled through me at this claim, making my knees weak and heart flutter. "You're jealous."

"No. I am not." Scorpius retorted, his eyes blazing with fire.

"Good. Because you have no right to be."

"I have every right to get mad at you for being in the arms of another man!"

"Well, it wasn't as if you weren't jumping around into different beds every night!"

"That's a good way to phrase it! Jumping around!"

"It's true, isn't it?!"

"I am your fiancé!"

"Don't use that as an excuse!"

"It's not an excuse!"

"Shut up, Scorpius! I did nothing wrong! You're such a hypocrite!"

"A hypocrite?" He repeated, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yes, Scorpius! A fucking hypocrite! So back off!"

All of a sudden, I was pushed against a tree, Scorpius' arms lashing around me to hold me in place.

"What are you-"

Scorpius' mouth descended on mine, his kisses demanding and full of heat. His tongue stabbed inside of me, assaulting my mouth with his own. He snaked his hand through my waist and pulled me closer to him. And soon, we were both groaning and moaning from pleasure. By the time he lifted his head, we were both breathless.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he closed his eyes, his forehead on mine. "I-"

I pushed him away from me, choking back the tears threatening to fall. "I can't do this anymore, Scorpius. The stolen kisses, the jealousy.. Do I even mean something to you?"

I stared at him, willing him to answer me, to tell me that he did care for me. It was painfully obvious that he felt something for me; he just didn't know how to show it.

"Rose.." He murmured as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm tired. I'll see you later," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. I had to rewrite this story. I haven't been updating because I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like my writing and I felt like I was writing drabbles per chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married!"<p>

Those were the first words I heard when I arrived home. No "Welcome home, honey" or "I missed you, Rosie!" Nope. Na-da. I so feel the love.

"Aw, I missed you too Vicky!" I squealed sarcastically.

Victoire was one of my beautiful cousins. She took most of it from her mother, Fleur Weasley- being part-Veela and all. Victoire had long golden hair, bright blue eyes and rosy pink lips. She was the epitome of perfection in the family.

Victoire rolled her eyes and smiled, "I missed you, Rosie. But I'm getting married!"

I laughed. "Yes, you are cousin dear. I can't believe Teddy was finally man enough to ask for your hand in marriage."

She pouted at me and put her forefinger on her lips. "Shh! Teddy might hear you!"

"I knew it was you, Rose. Only you could degrade my manhood behind my back."

I looked behind Victoire to see Teddy leaning casually on the door frame by the kitchen, his dark hair falling over his green eyes as his mouth curled up in amusement.

"No offense of course, Teddy." I winked.

Teddy grinned as he replied, "None taken. We missed your nagging Rosie."

I growled at him- making Victoire and Teddy laugh- as I trudged up the stairs to my room with my bags.

Why was everybody here anyway? And where were my parents?

"Honey, welcome home." My mom smiled as soon as she saw me.

I hugged her. "Hey, mom! I missed you!"

"We missed you too. The house seemed less raucous when you weren't around."

"Seriously, mom. Raucous? Who uses that in a normal conversation?"

She flicked my nose. "Rose."

I laughed. "I'll be in my room. Love you!"

Mom kissed my forehead and went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?"Victoire asked, twirling herself.<p>

I stared at her in awe. Most of her wedding gown was made of lace; it had a high neckline and satin long sleeves.

She looked gorgeous.

"Nobody would be able to take their eyes off of you on your wedding day, Vicky." I whispered, star-struck by her beauty.

Victoire laughed, her long blonde hair softly grazing her face and arms. "As long as Teddy couldn't take his eyes off of me, we're good. That is my goal after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

Victoire was deciding whether to take the wedding gown or not when the saleslady came in.

"Good morning, mademoiselle. You look absolutely wonderful!" She smiled, staring at Victoire as she twirled herself for the saleslady.

Victoire blushed and muttered a quick thank you.

"Are you taking it?" The woman asked.

Victoire glanced at me, raising her eyebrow.

I nodded and gave her a thumbs-up.

She squealed and said, "Yes! I am!"

The woman laughed and ushered Victoire into one of the stalls.

I sighed a breathe of relief and laid down on the cushion.

What a day.

All day long Victoire and I went to different malls, different shops and different stores- _just every-freaking-where_. Victoire wanted it to be a muggle type of wedding—no cloaks, no wizard-and-witch traditional wedding, nada. And she wanted it to be perfect.

I snorted when I remembered Vicky staring at the cupcakes some muggles give away in weddings. She was quite taken to say the least. She found them romantic and, well, delicious. I remember laughing so loud at her delighted expression. So we bought at least a hundred of those and proceeded to look for invitations. She bought a hundred of those too.

Oh, Victoire.

"Rose!"

I sat up so fast, my head spun. "What?" I snapped.

Victoire laughed at my outburst and smiled, "Let's go meet Albus and Teddy, alright?"

I nodded.

Albus was Teddy's best man. Who else would it be? They were the best of friends since Albus and I were born into this neat but quite dirty world.

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked Vicky when we walked out of the wedding shop.

"In front of the lingerie store by the Surfin'." She rolled her bright blue eyes at me.

I snorted.

That was so Albus' decision.

"Hey, beautiful!"

I looked up to see Teddy beaming at a blushing Victoire.

I chuckled.

"Where's Albus?" I asked when we reached him.

Teddy snaked his arm around Victoire's waist as he answered, "Inside the store."

I gave him an annoyed look. "Obviously, Teddy. Which store?"

Teddy was about to retort when Albus appeared with Scorpius in tow.

Wait.

_Scorpius?_

My eyes widened in shock. "What.. what is he doing here?"

Victoire just raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, Rosie! Hi, Vicky!" Albus greeted, hugging me forcefully.

I pushed him off of me. "Can't.. breathe."

Al just rolled his eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Really, Rose?" Scorpius smirked, arching his eyebrow.

I growled in annoyance and stomped my foot. "What is this? Like a family reunion?"

"Family?"

"Well, we are engaged."

"Hm, then maybe."

I chose to ignore him and faced Victoire instead. "Vicky, what are we doing next? Can't we go home?" I pleaded.

Victoire laughed, her head falling back in delight. "Oh Rosie. Only you would be bored to death when shopping."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're a girl, Weasley? I wouldn't want to marry a boy, you know." Scorpius smirked.

I smiled at him seductively- pushing away the nagging feeling that maybe I should punch the life out of this boy- and ran my fingers down his arms lightly.

"I think so." I breathed, biting my lip in the process.

Scorpius frowned.

"Ehem. Keep it PG Rated please." Albus coughed.

I rolled my eyes and stepped back. "Come on then. Vicky."

"Okay, okay." Victoire muttered, grabbing onto Teddy's hand.

* * *

><p>"Why are we together again?" I asked, blowing a piece of my hair from my face.<p>

Scorpius pursed his lips. "Well, our parents thought it would be nice to wed the first born children of both the Malfoy and Weasley families."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a smart ass, mister. You know what I'm talking about."

"We're supposed to be looking for _my _dress robes for Teddy's wedding!"

"Another obvious answer."

"Because Victoire, Teddy and Albus ditched us?"

"Partly. I'll get back at them once I get home," I muttered. "Anyway, no. I mean, why am I here with you, trying to help you?"

"Why shouldn't you help me?" He retorted.

"First of all, you're mean to me. Second, I'm not sure I can take all this shopping anymore!"

"That's cute, Rose. Really. If you hadn't noticed, you're the one being mean to me right now. And it's not my fault you've been shopping all day."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Cute?"

"It's an expression! Merlin's pants Weasley!"

"Merlin's pants?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

I raised my hands in defense. "Oh don't get so defensive just 'cause _you_ called me _cute_, Malfoy."

"Merlin." He mumbled, covering his frustrated face with his hand.

He looked so cute when he was frustrated.

Wait, what?

"I'm leaving!" He muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

I laughed and grabbed his hand before he could walk further away from me. "Aw, Malfoy. I was just kidding. Come on. I'll help you."

Scorpius and I spent three hours looking for the perfect pair for him. We laughed and joked around, something Scorpius does not do a lot around me. I was surprised to say the least, but I didn't mention it. I did not want to change his mood and destroy the moment. We finally found the perfect pair in one of the famous stores in the mall. Scorpius was ecstatic. He was such a girl.

I went outside to wait for him when I bumped into someone, making me fall on my butt.

I looked up and noticed a big stain on his shirt. "I'm sorry!"

The stranger tore his eyes away from his shirt. "It's alright," he smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but your shirt.."

He reached a hand out for me to hold. "Let me help you stand up first. People are starting to stare." He chuckled quietly.

I looked around me and noticed people staring at us. I rolled my eyes and held onto his hand. "Thanks." I smiled, dusting the dirt off my jeans.

He grinned. "Sure. Anything for the pretty little lady."

Blushing, I grabbed some tissue from my pocket and started to wipe his stained shirt. "I really am sorry. I was.. preoccupied."

"Preoccupied?"

"Thinking. I was thinking."

He laughed and held the hand I was using for me to wipe his shirt. "No need for that. I can just buy a new one."

"I'll pay for it!"

"No, it's okay. How about giving me your number instead?" He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Number?

I laughed. "Sorry. I don't have a phone."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, sorry."

He smiled, making his dimple show. He was pretty handsome. His eyes were the shade of blue and he had dark brown hair. Too bad I was engaged. I hung my head in annoyance and noticed he was still holding my hand.

"Weasley. What are you doing?"

My head whipped so fast in Scorpius' direction. "Uh, nothing." I mumbled, releasing my hand from the stranger's grip.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "I don't think so."

The stranger cleared his throat and held his hand out to Scorpius. "Hey, I'm Daniel Smith. And you both are?"

Scorpius stared at Daniel's hand. I gazed at him, willing him to shake it. Finally, he did. "Scorpius Malfoy. And _that_ is Rose Weasley. My fiance."

Daniel smiled. "Nice to meet you two, but I have to go and buy a new shirt since someone here spilled coffee on it." He teased lightly, his blue eyes twinkling at me.

I scoffed. "You weren't looking too."

He laughed. "See you, Rose. Scorpius."

"I really am sorry!" I yelled as he walked further away.

I turned on my heel only to meet Scorpius' chest. "Ow! What is it with me and bumping into people today?" I muttered.

Scorpius chuckled. "Come on, Weasley. I can't even leave you for a few minutes without you flirting with other guys."

I turned beet red at his accusation. "I did not!"

"You did too, Weasley."

"But I didn't!"

"We could go on forever you know. Let's just go."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Wait, come on. I'll treat you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I grabbed his hand and started to walk. "Let's eat then I'll show you around. Oh! We can play video games after!"

Scorpius didn't say anything.

I smiled, and I couldn't help but blush knowing he still didn't let go of my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I've been MIA! I missed you guys! I had writer's block and was busy with school. But it's summer now so we can all celebrate. Hurrah! <strong>

**To help me write the nest chapter and update faster, leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter and an idea to what you want to happen next. ;)**

**Sorry again, guys! Love you lots! Xx**


End file.
